Kid Temper Tantrum at Seaworld
Dad: So we are at Orlando, Florida to go to Seaworld! Leland: This is gonna be fun! Mom: But after all of the controversy between Seaworld and PETA, and you want us to go there? Dad: We don't need to look at Seaworld and their bad side. All of the "abuse" is fake! Leanna: But what about Blackfish? Dad: That's just flat out North Korea propaganda! It's ridiculous and stupid! At the Shamu Stadium... Dad: So we are at the Shamu stadium and we're gonna see the show! Leland: Look! It's starting! Host: Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to meet Shamu! The audience cheers Host: Now let's have some fun! The orcas swim through the water Dad: This is great! ???: TIME TO END THIS S***!!! A group of PETA members run to the center. They are holding PETA signs against Seaworld. A man is in the center with a megaphone about to give a speech Man: You people might think this is normal, but in reality, it's not! These orcas there were taken away from their family, never to be seen again. They were forced to do ghetto tricks for food and to entertain you sick people! Think of the children. They are terrorized by this! I don't have a problem with saving the ocean that Seaworld says, but the way they push these messages is just horrible! Leland: JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID A** COMPANY!!! Dad: LELAND NO!!! Man: You got something to say, little boy? Leland: You are all a bunch of crooks! You kill your own animals at your "humane" shelter in Virginia and I can't stand it! If you want better treatment for animals, the least you can do is take better care of your own! Man: Those accusations are all lies to take us down! We're stronger than these n*****s! The crowd gasps Dad: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAYING THAT?!?! Man: I'm sorry! It slipped! Security: Your coming with us! Group: NO!!! WE NEED TO SPREAD THE MESSAGE YOU N****S!!! EMPTY THE TA- The security begins shooting at the protesters. The crowd is shocked and runs out Leland: HOLY S***!!! Dad: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! As the family runs out of the stadium, a bomb explodes the Kraken ride Mom: They've gone too far!!! A crowd then runs and throws grenades, exploding Crowd: SEAWORLD NO MORE!!! EMPTY THE TANKS!!! Leanna: WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!!! Leland: I got this! Leland plays Lay Low Crowd: NO!!! NOT TAY-K!!! HE'S THE WORST!!! Someone throws a grenade at Leanna, exploding and killing Leanna Dad: NO!!! LEANNA IS DEAD!!! Mom: Say it Leland! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Seaworld, killing everyone but Leland, Lee, and Carole) Dad: WE ARE NEVER GOING TO SEAWORLD AGAIN UNTIL THIS S*** GET TAKEN CARE OF!!! Mom: And why would PETA allow an attack like this? They're more peaceful than this! Leland: Peaceful? They're anything but peaceful! Tay-K: Damn that was crazy! Dad: TAY-K?!?! Leland: What the hell are you doing here? Tay-K: I knew PETA's plan to begin with. So I decided to come here with my choppa and shot up about 25 members. Dad: I'm surprised the security didn't stop you! Tay-K: Most of them didn't even know what rapping is! Leland: Well let's get out of here! Mom: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting